


Family Day Out

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Daddy Robron, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up from a previous fic! Aaron, Robert and Ollie have a day out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Day Out

Aaron was barely awake when the hand slammed on his chest and Robert shot up into a sitting position,  
"Ollie's crying-I got him."  
Aaron groaned,  
"What the hell?!"  
Robert looked at him bleary eyed and frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron rubbed his chest and pushed Robert's arm hard,  
"He's asleep you dick."  
The man blinked and rubbed his face,  
"What?"  
Aaron huffed and pushed Robert back down,  
"Go back to sleep, idiot."  
Robert rolled onto his side and mumbled to himself before snoring gently; Aaron rolled his eyes and lay back down, determined to enjoy the last half hour of quiet before their son decided to start his day.

"Dada. Say dada."  
Robert smirked at the sight,  
"He's six months old Aaron. He's not gonna say it."  
Aaron smiled at Ollie, who was bouncing on Aaron's legs as he held him in a standing position,  
"You don't know that. He might be a genius."  
Robert put a coffee in front of Aaron and kissed Ollie's head,  
"Course he's a genius, he our kid. But he's not that much of a genius. Let's focus on sitting up unaided for now yeah?"  
Aaron pulled a face at Ollie; making him laugh,  
"Yes Daddy."  
Robert grinned at his family and went back to collect his own coffee,  
"So...baby whisperer. What do you wanna do today?"  
Aaron glanced at him,  
"No meetings?"  
Robert took a sip of coffee and shook his head,  
"Nope. Turned the work phone off. I'm all yours."  
Aaron brushed his and Ollie's noses,  
"Hear that Ollie-Brolly? He's all ours!"  
Robert sat down and smiled,  
"Ollie-Brolly?"  
"Yeah it's his nickname."  
Robert laughed,  
"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"  
Aaron stuck his tongue out at Ollie and made him laugh,  
"So come on. What are we doing?"  
Aaron stopped blowing raspberries on Ollie's cheek and sat back slightly,  
"Dunno...zoo?"  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"The zoo? With a six month old?"  
"He'll love it."  
Robert grinned,  
"He'll love it? Or Aaron will love it?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"Don't act like you don't wanna see the Penguins."  
Robert pursed his lips then grinned again,  
"Yeah alright."  
Aaron laughed,  
"So. Zoo?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Zoo it is."  
"Excellent. Right I need to get ready. Little man...go to Daddy."  
Robert took Ollie and lifted him up to kiss his stomach; making him laugh loudly,  
"I'll be ten minutes. Get him dressed?"  
"Yes sir."  
Aaron smiled and headed upstairs; Robert looked at his son,  
"Shall we go get you dressed my boy?"  
Ollie squealed and waved his arms,  
"Exactly. Right. Come on then."  
He took the boy upstairs and laid him on the changing table; one hand on his stomach to keep him from rolling anywhere as he searched the drawer for an outfit,  
"What shall we wear eh? How about...dungaroos? Want your dungaroos?"  
He held up a pair of dungarees and smiled at the boy,  
"Yeah? That'll be good won't it? Let's get you a top."  
He chose the clothes and put them beside the boy as he changed his nappy before getting him dressed. He was just putting Ollie's socks on when Aaron walked in,  
"Looking sharp Ollie!"  
Ollie squealed at him and shoved his hand into his mouth,  
"We really need to get him some more teethers."  
"Yeah."  
Aaron kissed Robert's shoulder and smiled down at the boy,  
"Whatya say Ollie? You wanna go in the carrier today?"  
He clapped Robert's arm,  
"Daddy can carry you."  
Robert looked at him,  
"This for hitting you this morning?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"Yup. That and I don't wanna do battle with the bloody pushchair."  
"You need to learn it at some point."  
Aaron shrugged and grabbed his back pack,  
"No I don't, I have you."  
Robert picked Ollie up and rested him on his hip,  
"Silly Daddy eh boy?"  
Ollie grabbed Robert's hand and pulled his knuckle to his mouth. Aaron turned around and looked at them for a moment before grinning,  
"What?"  
He shrugged,  
"You look like a dad."  
Robert frowned,  
"Well that's convenient."  
Aaron laughed,  
"No I mean...you look like a dad. Suits you."  
Robert smiled gently,  
"Yeah? You too."  
Aaron flashed a grin and picked up several nappies, sticking them in the bag and hoisting it over his shoulder,  
"Shall we go?"  
Robert bounced Ollie on his hip,  
"Yeah. Let's go."

"Got it?"  
"Yup...just...there."  
Robert pulled his jacket on over the carrier and picked Ollie up from the car seat. Aaron helped him secure the boy before grabbing the back pack and pulling it on. Robert smiled at Aaron and held on to Ollie's hands as they made their way to the entrance. He nodded at a woman, who was smiling at Ollie and turned to Aaron,  
"We got a plan?"  
Aaron studied the map they'd been given and shrugged,  
"Dunno. Could do the lions?"  
Robert grinned,  
"We really planned this well."  
Aaron pushed his arm,  
"Ooh they have bears!"  
Robert stopped and looked at him for a moment,  
"What?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Just didn't see you as a bear fan that's all."  
Aaron looked him up and down and snorted,  
"Clearly got a weakness for twinks."  
Robert grinned and nudged him with his shoulder,  
"Play nice."  
Aaron pulled a face at Ollie,  
"I'm playing nice."  
He leant over and kissed the boys head before looking at the map again,  
"Bears it is. This way."  
Robert waved Ollie's arms and kissed his head before following Aaron down the road.

"Look Ollie! See that one?"  
The boy smacked his hands against the glass and laughed. Robert grinned and pointed at another one,  
"Told you he'd like it."  
He looked at Aaron, who was taking pictures of the boy enjoying the animals and smiled,  
"To be fair he also enjoys paper bags."  
Aaron looked at Robert and laughed sarcastically,  
"Yeah okay baby expert. Look at him he's loving life."  
Robert put an arm around Aaron,  
"Course he is, he's got a brilliant Daddy who takes him to the zoo."  
Aaron looked at Robert,  
"You better not be talking about yourself."  
Robert laughed and kissed Aaron's head,  
"So doubtful."  
Aaron grinned and took Ollie's hand,  
"You're enjoying it aren't you little man?"  
Ollie squealed in response and pulled Aaron's finger into his mouth,  
"We should get him some food. Then we can go see the Penguins?"  
Robert grinned at him,  
"Yes Aaron. Then we can go see the Penguins."  
He pulled the jacket around Ollie and turned around; taking Aaron's hand in his and kissing him quickly,  
"Come on then."  
He let go of his hand to sling it round his shoulder instead and lead the way out of the enclosure and toward the restaurants. Aaron put his arm around Robert's waist and smiled,  
"Today's a good day."  
Robert grinned,  
"Yeah it is."  
Ollie squealed and they grinned; Robert took one of his hands in his,  
"It's a good day for the Livesy-Sugden’s eh my lad?"  
Aaron chewed his lip for a moment then looked over at Robert,  
"You know we should talk about making it official."  
"What's that?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"The name."  
Robert slowed to a stop,  
"You what?"  
Aaron turned to face him,  
"I mean he's gonna grow up a Livesy-Sugden and he's got one parent with each name. Shouldn't we all have the same name?"  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"Are you proposing?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"What? No."  
"Good."  
"Good?"  
Robert grinned,  
"I just mean there's no way in hell-"  
"You'd marry me?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"No way in hell i'm getting engaged at the zoo with a hungry infant attached to me."  
Aaron looked at him for a moment and laughed,  
"So if I proposed somewhere else...?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I might be inclined to say yes."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Alright then. Good to know."  
Robert bit his lip and glanced around,  
"We should get this one fed."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Come on then."

Robert smiled at Aaron as he kissed Ollie's head and lifted his hand to stroke it gently; the boy had fallen asleep on him after his feed and Aaron had him against his chest; stroking his back slowly and smiling. Robert watched him for a moment then sat forward,  
"You're amazing."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Obviously. Why?"  
Robert grinned widely,  
"Look at you. He's so lucky having you."  
Aaron looked down at the sleeping boy and took his hand; Ollie gripped his finger and he smiled,  
"Helps that he's cute."  
Robert smiled gently,  
"I'm serious Aaron. You're amazing."  
Aaron met his eye,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert nodded,  
"He's gonna grow up and be a great man and it's because he has you."  
Aaron smiled at him and kissed Ollie's head gently,  
"Thanks."  
Robert stood up and walked around the table, hooking a finger under Aaron's chin and lifting his head so he could kiss him.  
"I love you."  
Aaron blinked,  
"Love you too."  
He glanced around,  
"People are looking."  
Robert looked around and grinned,  
"So?"  
Aaron looked down at Ollie,  
"Shall we uh...?"  
Robert nodded and kissed Aaron's head before standing up straight,  
"I'll put the carrier on you, keep him asleep."  
Aaron nodded and stood up; holding Ollie gently as Robert fixed the carrier around him and picked up the backpack,  
"Right then...penguins?"  
Aaron shifted Ollie as best he could and kissed the boys head,  
"Yeah. Come on."  
Robert put his hand on Aaron's shoulder as they walked out into the street again.

"I know baby. I'm sorry. Come on."  
Robert looked up from strapping the boy into the car,  
"You got his dummy there?"  
Aaron searched the bag and lifted the dummy; handing it to Robert who stuck it in his mouth before giving it to Ollie.  
"There we go lad. Have a suck on that."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows and smirked. Robert looked over and frowned,  
"Aaron. Stop it."  
Aaron held his hands up,  
"I didn't say a word."  
"You're a child."  
Aaron laughed and walked around, kissing Robert's cheek and grabbing his hip,  
"You can drive home."  
Robert tightened the straps and closed the door,  
"Sure."  
He walked around and climbed into the driver seat,  
"Straight home?"  
Aaron yawned,  
"Fancy a drink?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Can do, I'm sure Ollie will entertain everyone."  
Robert reversed from the space and checked the mirror to see Ollie in his seat kicking his legs,  
"Pub then."  
Aaron reached over and put his hand on Robert's thigh,  
"Pub."

"Who's my Ollie-Brolly then? Eh? Who's my Ollie-Brolly?"  
Robert smirked and picked up the bag,  
"Come on dork."  
Aaron kissed Ollie's cheek and carried him into the pub with Robert following behind, he smiled at Chas behind the bar and walked over,  
"Aw hello gorgeous boy!"  
She reached over and took Ollie who immediately reached out for Aaron again,  
"Aw Ollie!"  
Robert put the bag down and sat beside Aaron on the stools. Chas was bouncing Ollie up and down until he started crying and she handed him back to Aaron,  
"He's just woken up; he's always a bit clingy after a nap."  
Chas reached out and took his hand,  
"Did you have a little sleep?"  
Aaron started telling her about the zoo as Robert checked his phone,  
"Rob?"  
He looked up,  
"Mmhmm?"  
"You mind changing him?"  
Robert jumped up from the stool and took the boy,  
"Come on stinker."  
He kissed Ollie's cheek,  
"Mind if I?"  
"Go ahead."  
He picked up the bag and headed through to the back room. Chas watched him go through and turned back to Aaron,  
"So good day then?"  
Aaron took a sip of the pint placed in front of him,  
"Mm yeah. Great day actually."  
Chas smiled,  
"You look happy."  
"I am."  
She squeezed his hand,  
"Robert was here yesterday."  
"Yeah he said."  
Chas nodded,  
"You and him alright?"  
"Yeah...fine why?"  
Chas looked at him,  
"He's...he's alright. He loves that little boy to death."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Yeah he does."  
Chas cupped Aaron's chin,  
"And he loves my little boy as well."  
Aaron batted her hand away and laughed,  
"Gerroff!"  
Chas laughed and rubbed his arm,  
"It's just lovely to see is all."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah well. Try that again and you won't see anymore."  
Chas laughed again and turned to serve someone else. Aaron took another gulp of beer and climbed from the stool, pausing to kiss his mums cheek on the way into the back room. Robert had Ollie on the floor where he was changing his nappy and talking to him; Aaron leant against the doorway and watched them,  
"Get you all clean Mr stinky. Yes. There we go. My boy, getting big aren't you? Gonna be tall. You gonna be a big strong man like your Daddy? Yeah? I hope so. I hope you're more like your Daddy than you are me."  
"I wouldn't be mad if he turned out like you."  
Robert started and turned around,  
"Goddamn it Aaron. Don't do that!"  
He grinned and walked over; kneeling next to him and pulling a face at Ollie. He looked at Robert who was still smiling at their son and reached out to push his fingers through his hair. Robert looked at him,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron studied his face for a second before leaning in and kissing him gently,  
"What was that for?"  
Aaron pushed his hand through his hair again,  
"Just...sometimes I realise how much I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Robert closed the gap between them and kissed him again only to laugh into it as Ollie squealed; they looked down at him as he kicked his legs and shoved his hand into his mouth. Robert tickled him; making him laugh and leant down to press kisses to his cheeks,  
"And I love you! Yes I do I love you."  
Aaron grinned and moved to lie on his side next to Ollie; propping himself up on his elbow as he watched Robert tidy away the nappies. He watched Ollie as he grabbed his legs and then kicked the ground. He smiled and sat up, taking Ollie's hands and standing him up,  
"Woah man standing!"  
Aaron smiled at Robert's voice as he sat heavily and tickled Ollie again. Aaron moved his hands so he was holding Ollie at his waist and grinned. Ollie waved his arms and squealed,  
"Is that fun? Is it?"  
Ollie squealed again and clapped his hands together. Robert grabbed Aaron's leg,  
"Did you see that?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"He just clapped."  
Aaron laughed and looked at him again,  
"He did just-Ollie you just clapped!"  
Robert grabbed his hands and kissed them,  
"Ollie you little genius, you! You haven't done that before!"  
Robert clapped his hands and Ollie laughed before clapping his own again,  
"Oh my god!"  
Aaron picked him up and kissed his cheek,  
"Oh my beautiful little boy you clapped!"  
He hugged him tightly as Robert kissed his head,  
"I knew he was a genius."  
Robert laughed and kissed him again before reaching for his phone,  
"Put him down, I wanna see if I can get it on video."

"He's asleep."  
Aaron yawned as he collapsed onto the sofa next to Robert,  
"I think all the attention at the pub wore him out."  
Aaron looked over at him,  
"Yeah and me."  
Robert smiled and shifted on the sofa; lifting his arm so Aaron could lean against him, resting his head on his chest,  
"I'm shattered."  
Robert smiled and stroked his arm,  
"Mmm...It’s been a good day."  
Aaron closed his eyes,  
"Yeah it has."  
Robert grabbed his phone,  
"Wanna watch it again?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Seriously?"  
He sighed and sat up,  
"Yes."  
Robert grinned and opened the video; throwing his arm around Aaron's shoulder,  
"Our kid's the best."  
"Yeah he is, press play."  
Robert kissed Aaron's head and pressed play on the video of Ollie clapping, the two men bursting with pride as they watched their son.


End file.
